The American Boy
by PynkPlayar
Summary: Everyone is always trying to appeal to Echizen Ryoma, to pin down his taste, to learn what in the world he finds "attractive." It's easy to forget, but from the very beginning, he's been an American Boy.


**Disclaimer:** Takeshi Konomi did PoT. I assume PoT2 does not exist… does that make me AU?

* * *

**The American Boy**

**Chapter 1: The Eye of the Beholder**

* * *

Breaking news!

Echizen Ryoma, 15, feigns attraction to girls but prefers…cats?

Is this the confession of a future cat-man?

_TеenTeen_ Magazine brings you the latest and greatest! After his most recent regionals single's game in the Males Junior Circuit, we caught up with Echizen and manage to get a spontaneous interview! We jumped right into the juicy stuff! Our opening question was what you all what to know: Echizen, what is _your _type of girl?

**_"I like cats."_***

There you have it! He said he likes cats! But what does that mean? Does he like catty women? A girl who's fierce like a cat? Or a cuddle buddy? Maybe he's got a fetish for cat-cosplay? Moe!

That's all we have for you in the teen tennis world! Remember always read the LOVE-LOVE! TENNIS section of _TeenTeen_! Next week: Tezuka Kunimitsu, boxers or briefs?!

***** - Unfortunately, our kid tennis star got away before we could probe him for the deeper meaning of his response. We also did not have the opportunity to question him further on other subjects. Yes, this is a real quote and the full extent of his answer.

* * *

"I knew it, he's gay."

Sakuno sighed heavily, propping her head up on her hand as she let the magazine fall to her desk.

"Woah there! Excuse you, what made you think that?"

"Well let's face it, every guy in the grade has shown _some_ interest in… you know." She lowered her voice to mock drama: "Even _Horio_."

"HEY!" Horio snapped from across the room, before again absorbing himself into a manga littered with bikini-clad girls.

Tomoka clicked her tongue, shaking her head knowingly. "Oh Sakuno, don't you know? A great love of cats does not mean equate with homosexuality, let alone_ any_ characteristic flaw or problem! American author Ernest Hemingway owned hundreds of cats over the span of his life!"

"Didn't he commit suicide?"

"Well…Ahem, anyway!" Two hands slapped down atop Sakuno's magazine. "I know what the _real_ problem is."

"Oh, really?" entertained Sakuno, disbelieving.

"Yes, really! It was careless of you to miss this detail, but celebrity-logy just _happens_ to be my expertise!"

"Uh-huh."

Letting her pigtails dance about her, Tomoka shook her head. "Again, doubting me. But actually, in all seriousness, I know why Ryoma seems to be disinterested in girls."

Not waiting for inquiry, Tomoka leaned in close towards Sakuno, and in a hushed breath said:

"_Am-er-ica_."

"So what?"

"'So what?'"

"Umm…"

"'SO WHAT?'" Tomoka repeated emphatically. "DUDE, this makes a world of difference. Of _course_ he doesn't seem interested in girls—_Japanese _girls, that is!"

"So he's a racist?"

"How naïve. NO, he's not a racist! Okay, I can't say that for-sure-for-sure, but I do know what his American background means! A different sense of beauty!" Placing her hands to her chest, Tomoka sighed. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

"Aren't pretty people just…pretty?"

Again, shaking her head and clicking her tongue, Tomoka clarified.

"Standards of beauty, my dear. Example! Most Japanese love pale skin, right? But in America, like the ganguro-gyarus, they think tan skin is beautiful. My cousin was telling me all about it: they have tanning lotions, tanning booths, and even tanning spray!"

"So, Echizen likes tan girls?"

With a furrow of her brow and a stroke of her chin, she continued. "Maybe. I'm not totally sure. Maybe he likes black girls – you know, there are a lot of them in America! Hmm…or maybe blondes?"

Tucking away the_ TeenTeen_ magazine into her bag, Sakuno hummed. "Ah, so you don't really know anything."

Mouth agape, Tomoka retorted, "T-that's not true! Well…at least I know more than you!" She harrumphed and turned around in her seat, facing front as the class shuffled in preparation for the next class.

Sakuno smiled to herself at her friend's huffy but cute personality. But she couldn't help but consider what had just been brought to light.

"Hmm…American, huh?"

* * *

**A/N:** I'm in no way shape or form an expert on this; the contents of this story are based primarily on my own empirical data.

**What's the standard of beauty in your country? What standard of beauty do you like?** Share in a review! Or you could, you know, talk about the chapter, haha. :D

This is also over a year old in terms of completeness...sorry, ugh.


End file.
